


IDENTITY: REVEALED — seo johnny.

by jaemarkzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ???dk about that tag LOL, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iron Man 1, Marvel Universe, Post-Iron Man 1, Superheroes, did i say johnny was iron man, idk why i wrote this but anyways...here we go, loosely based off the first iron man iykyk, reader is basically pepper potts, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: taken aback with johnny's public statement, you wonder if loving him was worth it.↳ pairings: johnny x reader | iron man!johnny
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/You
Kudos: 20





	IDENTITY: REVEALED — seo johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> FGHSJKSDHCHCH bruh i wrote this bc i just wanted a marvel nct crossover bc no one writes em ;// ESPECIALLY JOHNNY mm.... wrote something a little short and sweet to ease myself back into writing along w marvel aus
> 
> the plot is based loosely off the first iron man so sorry if the plot is off or inaccurate than the og iron man lol i changed it up definitely sorry OOP and been in a marvel mood since ive been binging the movies so expect some more fics

"I am Iron Man."

The powerful words slip through Johnny's lips like nothing — the press conference is torn into screams and yells, cheering on for the billionaire that currently stands among them. A small tug is worn on his lips, chuckling at the response coming from the audience. However, the press is more excited than you are.

"Y/N?" Happy questions, raising a brow at you as you nervously tug down the dress you wore.

"I'm fine. Just, need a little thinking to myself." You ramble, walking away from the scene. You felt Johnny's gaze burn through you, his eyes following your figure that walks quickly out from the room.

You knew deeply, this was only the beginning of your relationship. Never once did you think you would fall in love with a billionaire, living in a tower with a gleaming _Stark_ sign that proudly stands tall amidst the city of New York. Johnny would pop the champagne bottle and that was more than enough signal that he would celebrate until birds chirp at sunrise.

Of course, you loved Johnny dearly. More than anything else.

Hesitant, you couldn't believe his persona: living to save the world from the evil, becoming a superhero that appeared on everywhere you went. Admittedly, you still aren't a massive fan of his dangerously wild habits, flying to various locations with no word. Even with the events that happened concerning the war-torn Afghanistan, you slowly understood that yes: the world needed heroes. The world needed people to save the Earth. Even after your marriage, there was nothing that made you more nervous than the fact Johnny would be out to save lives.

There was always a little guilt if you fought with him. His injuries that multiplied or became worse when he needed to fight against crime. The tower destroyed after an invasion of an enemy. He understood your constant worries of becoming hurt, injured: killed. But the public never knew the Johnny Suh Stark you knew.

However, you weren't prepared for this press conference.

Surprises seem to be a running theme for Johnny's recent conferences, especially today. Except, today was a little more shocking than usual. Johnny assured you he was fine, in one piece he walked on stage, and told you he would keep to the script with a little post-it note in his hand.

The words rang in your head.

_I am Iron Man._

_I am Iron Man..._

You couldn't recollect yourself. A pit of sickness fell to your stomach. His identity was revealed. Johnny Suh Stark was Iron Man. No — Johnny Suh Stark _is_ Iron Man. Why couldn't you process the thought in your head? Soon enough he would plan to reveal his identity.

He wasn't your best kept secret anymore.

A certain promise was made, and you understood Johnny tried his best to keep it. The risk of your safety would be at his peak, the villains that also haunted you would find a way, physically, to you. He sworn to protect you. It was difficult. The cheers after he revealed his identity followed you to the lobby, fresh air not exactly a good coping method at the moment. It was already pressure enough to be labelled as Stark Industries' CEO, let alone Johnny's wife.

Driving home, it didn't help the overwhelming feeling of having your husband's identity revealed, when it seemed that there was some surprise party organised for when Johnny would arrive. Pissed, you attempted to greet a few people you knew, storming into the kitchen and taking a deep breath. You should be happy for him. You should be celebrating, _gushing_ about how your husband is Johnny Suh Stark and Iron Man.

* * *

"Happy? Where did Y/N go?" Johnny approaches his supporting assistant, eyes roaming around the room for any sight of you.

"Her location says she's at home."

"Home?" Johnny's brows furrowed. 

"Maybe. Setting up something with Yuta." Happy hints, but Johnny's too worried while he attempts to phone your number.

"We need to leave." Johnny mutters breathily.

Soon enough, Johnny arrives with guests yelling his name, bragging about being Iron Man. Greeting a few of his close friends, fist bumping to celebrate, he becomes distracted for a moment. "Hey uh, Hyuck. You seen Y/N?" The younger boy with a solo cup in his hands proceeds to think.

"No, sorry. The car pulled up but I haven't seen her around." Haechan responds and Johnny sighs, nodding and thanking him anyway. A sigh of relief is heard a few minutes later, when he finds you sitting on the counter and staring through the floor.

"Angel?" Your knees suddenly feel weak and Johnny gives you a small smile.

"I'm worried. I saw you leave after the press conference,"

"I'm okay, John. Just felt a little sick." He faces you, rubbing your knee softly, wondering why your eyes are fixed on him.

"Look at me, honey." Johnny whispers.

"John, I'm okay. I promise," You give him a weak smile, hoping it convinces him to leave you alone. "C'mon, let's go celebrate. Yuta didn't host the surprise party for nothing." Hopping off the counter, you hold his hand.

Johnny frowns. "Y/N.."

"We can talk about it later. Tonight's all about you."

-

The thought drowned Johnny. He's been with you for years: of course he can read through you. He continues to converse with his friends around the party, eyes stuck on you as you stand still and observe what's happening, feeling pressure. Publicly admitting that he was Iron Man made him feel a sense of pride. Certainly you felt that, but the immense amount of distress and discomfort you were going through concealed the happiness you felt for Johnny.

When people begin to leave the party nearing midnight, the tension between you and Johnny is becoming unbearable. "Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Come here." You listen to him and sit next to him on the couch. When you don't lean into his touch like usual, he knows something's up. "Honey, look at me. I'm worried about you."

"It wasn't a good idea." You stand up and walk back into the kitchen, rubbing your temples. Johnny follows you, the moonlight shining onto your teary eyes. He stares into your eyes, stepping closer.

"What are you talking about, babe?"

"Our privacy and safety will be trespassed forever.. Am I safe here?" Your voice croaks, and you paused. "What if one day, you never come home, John? You're in danger, John.. And it doesn't help you told everyone who you were out there. More people will be out for you than ever.. How could you reveal your identity, Johnny?"

His hands cup your cheek and he kisses you tenderly, lips pressed against yours. A tear escapes your eye and he notices when you pull away, his thumb landing to wipe away the stray tear. "I love you, Y/N. I love you so much, and you know that."

"John.."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never asked about how you felt — I'm sorry I hurt you this way," He whispers gently, lacing your fingers in his. "I'm sorry I didn't consider how you felt about my hero life.. I had to. It slipped out: it'd be better if I did it myself than watch someone else do it. I love you, Y/N. I love you. And I'm happy that I have you by my side, alright?"

He presses another kiss on your lips.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry," You swallowed. "I just—I thought about anything else rather than celebrating with you. I'm sorry."

He hushes you before wrapping his arms tightly around you. 

You felt safe in his embrace.

"Don't be sorry. I understand where you're coming from. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm glad you're here to support me," Johnny says, kissing your temple. "I thought we talked about telling each other the truth."

"I didn't want to get into the way of your happiness,"

"You are my happiness, Y/N. I'm sorry for pushing your feelings away."

"Youngho," You mutter, earning a look into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you more, angel."

* * *

"Oh god," You mumble, stumbling upon Johnny, eyes fixated on one of his suits. "Where are you off to now?" You crossed your arms, your husband chuckling lightly before turning to you.

"Haven't had a chance to fix up one of these guys with my bare hands," Johnny gives you a smile. "Look at you, baby. Working hard." You set the clipboard on a table, shaking your head.

"Yeah yeah," You rolled your eyes playfully. Johnny taps the table and you walk over, loose circuits and wires cut from the metal suit. "Hero life keeping you busy?"

"I was born for it." Johnny says and you ruffle his hair, holding onto his bicep. "S.H.I.E.L.D's own Nick Fury came to see me the other day."

You shove him lightly. "And you planned to tell me when?" You trailed off.

"We had a champagne night remember?"

"John.." You whined, flustered at the memory.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one who saves lives for a living," Johnny explains. "Something about the _Avengers Initiative_."

"No way," You exclaim, punching his bicep lightly, "So you aren't the only one? I really thought it was just you."

"You flatter me,"

"No champagne nights anymore," You grin at the brown haired billionaire. "I'll get back to work. Don't even think about testing a suit and flying it around." A smug look was left on Johnny's face, the memory of him wiping out his cars, the ceiling making the room echo with his laugh. He stands up and examines the suit, talking to Jarvis for a few seconds on some suit status you still don't understand, even after all these years.

"And, honey?"

"Yeah, John?"

"Don't walk around barefoot. You'll hurt yourself." You smiled at him before turning back on your heel.

"Wait!" Johnny shouts and you turn to him again, "What now, Youngho?"

His lips land on yours. "I love you."

"Oh Johnny," You giggle, your hands both on his shoulders, "I love you too, Iron Man. Go fix your suit and save the world."

Johnny smiles to himself when you're walking upstairs.

How on Earth did he get so lucky?


End file.
